The present invention relates generally to a radio-frequency identification (RFID) antenna structure for use with an RFID device. Specifically, the PEC or electronic circuit which includes printed elements is assembled onto an area of a conductor that is initially substantially flat, with minimal apertures cut into it. In accordance with embodiments of the present subject matter, the PEC may be designated to function as an UHF RFID chip, but may also be other forms of circuits/chips. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto.
RFID devices are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices can be produced in a number of different methods and commonly include some sort of chip attachment to an antenna which is then used to make an RFID device. The chip can be attached either through the use of a strap or may be applied directly to the antenna. The antenna is a conductive material which may be produced by etching, die cutting or printing of conductive ink on a substrate.
Conductive laminates such as foil laminates are used in a number of applications, ranging from containers for microwave packages to smart cards. Such laminates have regularly been created by die cutting, stamping, and other mechanical processes that generally lend themselves well to high speed situations in which a relatively simple shape or pattern can be created.
In order to obtain maximum performance from a RFID tag it is desirable that the tag is as large as possible. In particular, it is believed that increasing the length, increasing the dimension towards that of a half wave dipole, will help increase antenna gain and efficiency. However, creating such a RFID device can be expensive.
RFID devices that have small antennas tend to have a relatively narrow operating frequency bandwidth and as such are not as desirable as other options. Further, when the chip is an RFID device and the interconnection/conductor pattern is an antenna, the conductors created as part of the printed chip may not be adequate, especially in cases where a high conductivity interconnection/conductor pattern is required.
The present invention discloses an RFID antenna structure for use with an RFID device. A printed electronic circuit (PEC) is assembled onto an area of a conductor that is initially substantially flat, with minimal apertures cut into it. The substantially flat conductor makes the printing of the functional chip/circuit easier. Then, the conductor is cut post process with a laser or other cutting tool to create a high conductivity interconnection/conductor pattern.